A Day in Paradise
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope invites a still recovering Erin out for a girl's day at the spa and learns that sometimes Paradise is closer than it seems. Written from whiteswan's prompts.


Penelope smiled as she pulled into the driveway of the Rossi manse. It had taken her some begging and pleading, but finally Erin had agreed to go out on a girl's day, feeling comfortable enough to go out in public after her long time of recuperation. She had scheduled a full morning in the spa, wanting Erin to be pampered before they went shopping that afternoon.

David opened the door and led Erin outside, stopping them on the porch and giving her a quick kiss before beckoning Penelope to join them. She hopped out of Esther and fairly bounced up the steps to the porch, a smile on her face. "I'm expecting you to take good care of my Erin today, Penelope. Make sure they pamper her, okay?"

She nodded, looking at Erin. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked so sad. "I will not leave her side, my sweet Italian Stallion. I already called ahead and made certain that we could do the treatments together."

"That's my Kitten. Thank you." He held out his hand and she clasped it, feeling his credit card in his palm. "If they give you a hassle about that, just have them call me. After all, being a famous author should come with some perks, right?"

She nodded and then slipped the card into her pocket. "Come here, Erin." She held out her arms, and the woman hesitantly stepped forward, letting herself be embraced. Penelope could tell that she still hadn't gained back the weight she had lost, and she tried not to tear up as she rubbed her back gently. "We are going to have fun today, I promise."

"All right." Erin let go of her to step closer to Dave once more. "One more kiss. Please?"

"How could I refuse such a sweet request?" He took her in his arms and tenderly kissed her, his hand splaying out against her back. As the kiss lingered, Penelope found herself sighing at the sweet display. "Now go, bella, spend a day in Paradise."

"Okay. I love you, Davie."

"I love you, too, Erin."

She came back to Penelope's side, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out for her hand, clasping it tightly as she led her over to the car. "I'm so glad you agreed to letting me take you out. Is it weird to say that I've missed you? I keep expecting to see you in the hallway when I step off the elevator. You were always there before I was, which is saying something."

"I miss seeing you all the time, too. I knew that you would always smile at me, even when I didn't warrant a smile. You were always a sight for sore eyes." Penelope nodded as she started the car. "Oh, Penelope, thank you for reaching out to me."

She looked over at Erin and saw that she was crying. "Honey, you are going to make me cry, too. How could I not reach out to you, when you were returned to us? It made me so happy to know that we had finally triumphed over evil."

Erin reached over and set her hand on the crook of Penelope's elbow. "Can we, that is, can I count you as my friend?"

"Erin Strauss, I would like nothing more than to be your dear friend." The hand on her arm tightened and she knew the woman next to her was crying harder. "And as soon as we're at the spa, we are so hugging."

"All right." They fell silent for the rest of the ride, though Erin did not let go of her arm until they had pulled into a parking spot. They got out, and Penelope hurried over to Erin's side, hugging her tightly. Hesitantly, Erin returned the hug, burying her face into the crook of Penelope's neck as she breathed in and out. "I heard you tell David that you're not going to leave me alone here. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, let's go get pampered!" She ran her hand down to Erin's, clasping it tightly as she led them inside. "Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia, and this is Erin Strauss. I scheduled us for three treatments."

"Ah, yes, right on time. It says here in the instructions that you two wish to remain together, we've arranged it to work, especially after Mr. Rossi called to explain a little further. He said you would have the method of payment?"

Penelope nodded and handed over the credit card. "Do we have a changing room to ourselves? I know the lady I spoke with on the phone said that she would try, but it might not be possible."

"Yes, we do. Once I run this, I can lead you there. We also put a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne in there, feel free to drink it while you get ready and relax for your massage. Your massage therapists will come and get you in about thirty minutes." Penelope nodded and watched her run the credit card before handing it back to her. "All right, ladies, follow me."

She took hold of Erin's hand and followed the woman into their room. Two plush white robes were draped over their lounge chairs, and as promised, the champagne was on ice. "Thanks again," Penelope said as the woman left.

"You're welcome."

Once they were alone, Penelope picked up the robe and brought it to her nose, breathing in the clean scent of detergent. "Penelope?"

"Yes, Erin?" she asked as she looked up at her friend.

"David and I haven't made love in the light since I came back to him. I don't want him to see my body now. I've lost so much weight that you can see all my ribs, and I just, what if they snicker at me behind my back? I eat and I eat, but the weight isn't coming back."

Erin's eyes filled with tears, and Penelope felt her heart break. Dropping the robe, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a gentle hug, letting her sob against her chest. "You are gorgeous to him, not because of what you weigh, or don't weigh, but because you are alive. You are beautiful to me, because you survived something so horrendous and came back to us, even when you didn't have to. You could have started over with a new name, a new identity, and not had to worry about the crap we go through. If even one of the people we see today even so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will make sure their credit never recovers, that their online identity is sent back to the Stone Age, and that they never have a job in the DC area ever again."

She nodded against her chest, seeming to sink into Penelope's embrace. "Thank you, Penny. I don't think you'll need to go that far, but, I suppose it makes me feel good that someone is willing to stick up for me."

"I will always stick up for you, sweetheart. You are worth it." Bending her head, she placed a tender kiss to the top of Erin's head. "Now, let's get changed. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," she teased gently, hoping Erin knew that she was not making fun of her.

"You have less to show lately, too, Penny."

"Derek's taken me bike riding a lot this summer. I've found that there's something relaxing about it." She brought her hands to the buttons on her blouse and quickly undid them, letting it fall to the floor as she unzipped her skirt. "I just can't seem to get rid of this, though," she said she touched the loose skin left behind by her weight loss.

"Sit ups. Lots and lots of sit ups. Alan wanted me back in top form after my pregnancies, so…"

"Is it okay if I tell you that I never really liked him?"

Erin nodded as she shrugged out of her blouse and tugged off her skirt. Penelope fought hard to suppress her gasp as she took in how thin the woman was now, but Erin seemed to be able to read her mind, crossing her arms in front of her body. "John left more scars than this stupid infinity symbol on my wrist."

"Well, I guess this just means I get to cook every decadent treat for you that I'm keeping away from my lips. I will put those pounds back on you faster than you can say boo. All right?" Erin nodded and Penelope went back over to her chair, picking up her robe. "Here, we'll turn our backs and strip the rest of the way."

"Thank you." Penelope nodded and then turned, quickly unhooking her bra and shimmying out of it and her panties before tugging the robe on and tying it around her waist. "I'm ready, are you?"

"Uh huh." Penelope turned back to her friend and grinned at her. "Take a seat, I'll serve us the champagne." Erin nodded and went over to her chair, sinking onto is, her eyes closing as she rested her head back against it. Penelope uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass, making her way to Erin's side and handing one flute over. "Here we are."

She decided to sit on the floor next to Erin, leaning her head back to rest against her upper leg. Erin's hand began to play with her hair and she sighed, relaxing at the light touches. "So, how is your relationship with Derek?"

"It's going well. Hotch is turning a blind eye to us, and we try to stay under Cruz's radar. I don't think he likes me very much. That's part of why I miss you, I at least knew that you liked me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I know that you smoothed things along with the internal affairs guy. And that you approved me going out to Chicago to be with Derek when they found his cousin. There were all these little things that told me you liked me, so I would smile at you, to try and let you know how grateful I was. I love him, you know."

"I know. Why do you think I never reprimanded you for it?"

"Oh." She turned to look at Erin, resting her head on her arms. "So, you're even more awesome than I thought." Erin smiled and rested her hand on top of Penelope's head. They sat in silence for the rest of the half hour, and Penelope felt a deep sense of peace slip over her heart.

"We're ready for you now." They both turned to look at the tiny woman who stood in the doorway. Nodding, Penelope stood and held out her hand to Erin, helping her up. Hand in hand, they followed the woman to the first room. "If you'll both get on the beds, we'll take the robes from you before we begin with the hot stones."

"Thanks," Penelope murmured as she helped Erin up onto the bed. Once her friend was situated, Penelope clambered up on her bed and turned her head so that she could watch Erin. "Would it be a hassle if we held hands?" she asked after she saw that Erin was close to tears once more.

"That would be fine." Erin sighed in relief and reached out for her hand instantly, threading their fingers together and the massage therapists began their work. The music, the warmth of the stones, and the movements used lulled both of them into a light sleep, making the eighty minutes pass quickly. "All right, we're done here. I believe you have ten minutes until your Egyptian Gold Body Treatment. Here, we'll help you into your robes."

The women helped them to sit up, and Penelope made certain to smile at Erin, never breaking eye contact with her as the women helped them into the plush robes. "I'm not sure I can walk after that, Erin. How about you?"

"My legs do feel a little bit like jelly. That just goes to show how good our therapists were." Erin smiled shyly at the woman who had worked on her. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Penelope let the women lead them into their next room. "All right, for this one we hope you don't have any hang ups about nudity. This is a full body treatment, so…"

"That's fine. We have nothing to be ashamed of," Erin replied tremulously, and Penelope gave her a wide smile. "Bring on the wraps."

"That's the spirit." The women left them and Penelope hopped up onto the table closest to her, trying not to act surprised when Erin came up behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Davie says I have to get better with physical touch again. John, well, I've shied away from touching people a lot. I'm sure you've noticed that when you've been over. I couldn't even hug my kids for two weeks when I was allowed to reveal that I was still alive. You make me feel safe, like my Davie. Do you mind this?"

"No, Erin. You're just going to make me cry a lot, aren't you?"

"Maybe. I cry a lot these days. I wish I could stop, just like I wish I could gain weight. I feel like God has abandoned me." The first hot tears soaked through the robe, and Penelope turned, wrapping her arms around the woman. "I want my faith back."

"Shh, sweetheart, you can't get that back overnight. Derek's been trying to find his ever since Buford shattered his faith. Just like I tell him, God is still with you, even when you feel far away from Him. And I am always here to listen. I can be your God given solace, too."

Erin nodded and tugged her tighter to her, almost as if she were trying once more to disappear into her. "I love you," she whispered so faintly that Penelope wondered if she had wanted to be heard.

"Ah, sweetheart, I love you, too." They held onto each other until the door opened, and two women entered, small smiles on their faces. "Well, let's start this journey. I've never done anything like this before. Have you, Rin?"

She shook her head and walked over to her table, perching on the edge of it. "I'm sure we're in great hands, though."

"We'll try to make it a pleasant experience for you," the taller of the women said, helping Erin out of her robe. The other woman similarly helped Penelope out, and then they were being pushed back onto the table. Penelope went to reach for Erin's hand, but the woman working on her shook her head. "Sorry, but your arms are going to be wrapped up as well."

"Oh, okay." It didn't take long for the women to completely wrap their bodies and then they were left alone. "I read that this treatment takes seventy minutes. Do you want to fill that time with talk?" she asked, turning her head to look at Erin.

"That would be nice. I'll even try not to make the whole conversation about me."

Penelope waited to laugh until she heard Erin giggle. "Oh, but I like hearing about you. You know so much about me, since I've never learned to keep my mouth shut."

"That's not true. I know that you are a dear soul, have a therapy group, and are very protective of your friends. There's so much more to fill in. Tell me, tell me why you decided to go underground, to be a hacker."

She sucked in a deep breath, never looking away from Erin. "My parents were killed by a drunk driver. My brothers decided it was my fault, since I was a bit of a wild child, and shunned me. I had nothing left, and was so adrift, that hacking seemed like a good way to use my skills."

"Oh, Penny, I'm so sorry." Erin's lower lip trembled and she took a few calming breaths before speaking once more. "I wish there was something I could say to take away that pain. And I hope this doesn't sound cruel, or heartless, but…I'm glad you were put on that shortlist."

Penelope nodded, listening to the depth of meaning in those softly spoken words. "It meant I got to meet the most wonderful people in the world. I wouldn't go back and trade that for anything."

They both started to cry a little, and she shook her head, trying to clear her eyes of tears. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a downer. I want to be happy, I really do."

"Well, first you have to heal. You know, if you don't mind, we could have a girl's night every week. Invite Tabitha, I'd like to get to know her better. And…"

"Yes?"

"I could come over every night that the team is gone, and keep you company. Well, except for Mondays, that's my group night. Though, you're more than able to come to that, seeing what you've been through."

That same shy, sweet, smile from earlier slipped across her face and Penelope bit her lip, wondering what the woman's answer would be. "Would you mind if I said yes to all three? I mean, I have church on Sundays, you don't need to worry about that day. And I've joined the choir, so that fills up my Wednesday nights. But the others, well, I've been looking for a new group, I can't bear to look at my former friends. The pity of being considered a victim pushes me into cravings."

"Have I ever given you that look?" she asked lowly, hoping that she never had.

"No. But you understand what I went through." Her smile grew. "That's what your group is for, right? People like us, who survived."

"Damn straight, sweetheart. We did survive." She longed to be able to reach out to Erin, but couldn't even begin to move a finger. "So, to move onto happier topics, what was your first time like?"

"My first time what?" she asked, trying to sound coy.

"You know! Your first time making love."

An adorable blush spread across her cheeks and she glanced away from Penelope. "Don't laugh, but it was my wedding night."

"Really?"

Erin nodded. "It was awful. Alan, well, I learned later that he was more focused on his pleasure. I knew a little bit about heavy petting, since my high school boyfriend really liked my breasts. Anyway, we got to our hotel room at about midnight and when he grew impatient with undoing the buttons down my back, Alan had me lie down on the bed and he pushed up the skirt of my dress before tugging my panties off and taking me. The dry cleaner did a good job getting the blood stains off the back of my dress. I had a thick hymen."

"Okay, seriously, can I just hit Alan for you? Please?"

"No," Erin said with a laugh. "He got better with time. I just had to read a lot of romance novels, and tell him what I wanted. He didn't like it at first, but once he figured out it would get him laid frequently, he became a little more receptive to where I was leading him."

"I see."

"Well, what about your first time? Did it make you see stars?"

It was her turn to blush as she met Erin's eyes once more. "I was fourteen, anything would have made me see stars. We were getting ready for Homecoming, and it had gotten rather late while we were working on our float, so we decided to spend the night in the barn. Everyone sort of paired off, and I started making out with the hottest boy at school. He was a senior, and I felt so lucky to even have him notice me. One thing led to another, and soon, we were screwing like rabbits in one of the stalls."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh, yes. I think I had three orgasms that night. But like I said, I was young, and didn't know what great, mind-blowing, sex a woman could have."

Erin bit her lip. "Yeah, that's how I feel with Davie. He's never needed any pointers in how to please me. But I have learned so much about pleasure from him."

"Ooh, do tell."

"Only if you promise not to let on that you know about our personal life."

She quickly nodded, grinning at Erin. "Of course I can promise that!"  
Erin sighed through a giggle and shook her head. "You are incorrigible. I'm surprised you haven't brought it up before." Penelope shrugged. "Fine. When he goes down on me, it's wonderful. He's gentle, but thorough, building up the pleasure in my body before backing off and letting me hang. One Saturday, we started making love in the morning, and it wasn't until the evening before we got off. It was seriously the most amazing orgasm that I've ever had."

"That does sound wonderful, Erin." Unbidden, a mental picture of them danced into her brain and she blushed deeply.

"You're picturing us together, aren't you?" she teased, and Penelope nodded. A rich peal of laughter rang out through the room, and suddenly, Penelope didn't mind being the object of the joke. "That…"

"Will not be mentioned to anyone named David James Rossi. All right?"

"Yes, Penny. I promise." The rest of their time was spent chatting about the various positions that they both liked, and she was surprised to find out they both enjoyed being cowgirls. Finally, though, their technicians came back in and unwrapped them, and Penelope stretched as she sat up, trying to work the kinks out of her back. Erin was similarly stretching and they smiled at each other.

"Are you ladies ready to move right on to your manicure now?"

Penelope looked at Erin and nodded, giving her friend a gentle smile. "I believe that we are," she replied as she let the woman help her into her robe. Erin cocked her head to the side as she smiled back at her. "This has been the most wonderful day so far."

"It has." Erin reached out for her hand and she clasped it tightly. Together, they followed the first woman out to the main floor. There were a number of women sitting in the various chairs, getting pedicures and manicures. Erin shrank closer to her, and she instinctively let go of her hand to rest her arm around her waist, holding on to her as they made their way over to two secluded manicure tables. Their manicurists had pushed them together and she was grateful for the consideration.

"Take a seat, please." They nodded and she let Erin take the inside one. "So, Mr. Rossi wasn't really clear on which flower you'd prefer. Was it rose or lavender?"

Penelope decided to let Erin take the lead here, and waited for her to speak. "Rose, please. I don't care too much for lavender." The woman nodded and began to get the necessary things set up. Once they were ready to go, Penelope held out her hands and let the women do their magic.

"This feels heavenly," she murmured, looking over at Erin lazily.

"Uh huh," she murmured back, smiling slightly. The hour passed quickly as they soaked in first a rose water bath, and then had a rose paraffin treatment. Finally, they received a hand massage, and Penelope tried not to groan in pleasure at the way it made her feel. "I don't know how we're going to drive home after this."

"Mr. Rossi said that you're both to relax in your changing room for as long as you need." The woman in front of her gave her a gentle smile and Penelope relaxed, nodding at her. Their hour up, she once more wrapped her arm around Erin's waist, leading her over to their room. It was stocked with light snacks and Erin grinned at her.

"David is ever so good at taking care of my needs. Just like you." They sat and snacked, the need for making small talk seeming to disappear as they just were. "Thank you for indulging me like this. I needed a day where I could just forget all my worries and cares. Would you mind terribly, though, if we didn't go shopping today? I'd rather have you come back to the house and watch movies. I still get tired out, and this took a lot of my reserves."

"Sure, as long as you let me stop and get us Starbucks. I haven't indulged in a treat from there in months, and well, today is special." Erin nodded and slipped off the robe, going over to her clothes and tugging them on.

"A Cake Batter Frappuccino does sound absolutely delicious at the moment."

"Ooh, pulling out the secret menu items, I think I am going to love having you as a close friend," Penelope squealed as she pulled on her panties. "You're amazing."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Erin smiled at her as she curled up on her chair, watching her dress. "We both have a scar from mad men, you know. At least yours can be covered up with a blouse."

"And you can wear yours as a badge of honor." Penelope smiled at her, holding out her hand. Erin clasped it tightly, smiling at her tenderly as she ran her thumb back and forth across her scar. "We've both been touched by evil and escaped to our Paradise. Love you."

"I love you, too." Hand in hand, they walked out into the late October sunshine, and Penelope felt a deep sense of contentment fall over her heart. Things were finally getting back to normal, and she couldn't wish for anything more.


End file.
